No ni Saita Hana no You ni
by silverrayne621
Summary: A one shot done to Gackt's songstated in title Graduation is a time when friends and groups part to take on the world...promising to always come back...and start over again...SasuNaruish of course Not too many slash tones in here...


Okay, so this is a small one shot I wrote last year around...uh...Spring Break when I stayed at my aunts house those long periods of time while my uncle was in the hospital...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song _No ni Saita Hana no You ni _Gackt owns it...and it's really a beautiful song...

The title by the way translates to _Like the Flowers that Bloom in the Field_

This song is really beautiful...and also, I don't own a portion of the graduation speech...It is the actual words Gackt said himself in the video...it will have a note at the end.

_

* * *

No ni Saita Hana no You ni_

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Exclaimed Ino, throwing her arms around Naruto, the blue graduation cap falling off of her blonde head.

"Same here Ino, I'll miss everyone too." he whispered, hugging her.

She looked up at Naruto, tears in her blue eyes, "Do you really have to leave?"

Naruto smiled sadly, hugging her tighter, "Yeah, I have to, I mean, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

She sighed and let him go, "I understand."

**Flight 42 to San Francisco, California, Now boarding. **

"Well, that's my flight." He looked at his friends , "I'll see you guys lat-"

"Hey dobe."

He turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. Two arms wrapped around his waist and a warmth pressed itself behind him.

"Sasuke." he whispered, turning around in the arms, looking up into inky black eyes.

A small smile crossed his pale lips, "Sorry I'm late, got held up in traffic."

Naruto smiled, tears running down his cheeks as he hugged Sasuke, "It's alright, you're here...that's all that matters." he pulled back, "You know I'm going to miss you right?"

"I know. Just remember to come back to me, alright?"

He nodded, burying his face in Sasuke's shoulder

**Last call, Flight 42 to San Francisco, California.**

"Well, I guess this is good bye for real now." he pulled back and looked into Sasuke's eyes, "I love you."

Sasuke leaned down and placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips, "I love you too."

Smiling sadly, as tears welled up in his eyes, he took a deep breath and turned towards the gate.

_daremo inai GURAUNDO no namae kizanda sakura no shita  
itsuka kimi to mou ichido  
koko ni kuru koto wo yakusoku shiyou  
CHAIMU no hibiku koutei no  
katasumi ni saku hana no you ni  
yasashiku waratte kureta kimi dake ni tsutaetai  
tada "arigatou" to.._

_**No one has engraved their name on the ground beneath the cherry tree  
So let's make a promise to  
come here together again someday and do that  
Like the flowers that bloom in the corner of the schoolyard,  
where the echoing of the school bell can be heard  
I want to express to you, who gently smiled for me,  
a simple "Thank you"**_

/Flashback: 2 months earlier/

Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke fell onto their backs under the sakura tree.

"Ne Sasuke?" the blond turned to his boyfriend and laid his head on his chest.

Sasuke made a small 'hm' noise in the back of his throat, eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"I'm going to miss you..."

Sasuke opened his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed and sat up, turning away from him, "I'm going to America."

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto's head.

"Look Sasuke, don't take this the wrong way, but I have to go."

"What about everyone here? Our friends. Me?"

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke, smiling a small smile, "It's not what you think, it's just, they think they've found my dad, and I'm going to see if it's really him."

"They search for three years and they're just now finding him?" He looked at the ground like a pouting child.

Naruto chuckled and crawled in front of Sasuke, "You're cute."

He scowled, "I'm not cute."

"Fine teme, you're not cute...you're adorable."

Sasuke glowered at the blond, "Dobe."

Naruto kissed his cheek, "But I'm yours." he kissed his lips and pulled Sasuke on top of him.

"Mmm." Sasuke licked his lips as he pulled away from the kiss, "I'm going to miss this." he whispered.

"Me too," Naruto whispered panting.

"Promise me that when you come back, we'll meet here."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "I promise."

Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's, "Make me proud."

_bokutachi wa itsu no hi ni ka  
mata kono basho de deau sono hi made  
no ni saita hana no you ni  
kesshite makezu ni tsuyoku sakitai_

_**One of these days, we'll meet here again,  
so until that day...  
I want you to grow stronger and never-give-up,like the flowers that bloom in the field**_

/Flashback: Grade 11/

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Ino?" he asks, turning to the blonde.

"What do you plan on doing after you graduate?"

He shrugged, "Eh, I'm not too sure. Haven't really thought about it." he says, looking at the gravel.

"What about finding you're dad?"

"I don't know, I mean, people are searching for him, so I'll wait until they call me."

You know we can help you if you need it, right?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I know, but don't worry about it right now, okay?"

She smiled back at him, "Alright Naruto."

/2 weeks before graduation/

Naruto looked out the window, the sakura trees swaying in the wind.

"What are you looking at Naruto?" Ino asked from her seat beside him.

He looked over at Ino, "Just the view...It's beautiful."

Ino looked out the window, a smile playing on her face, "Yeah, sakura trees are beautiful this time of year. I can't believe we graduate in two weeks!" she quickly added.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss everything." he whispered, tears shining in his blue eyes.

/3 days till graduation/

Ino and Naruto walked home, the sun shining through the trees, silvers of sunlight on the fallen sakura blossoms

"The sakura blossoms are always beautiful during sunset ne Naruto?"

Naruto walked beside Ino, eyes closed.

"Naruto?"

"Shh Ino, don't comment, just live."

_kayoi nareta kono michi mo  
kyoushitsu kara mieru keshiki mo  
"itsumademo wasurenai yo"  
to namida ukabeta, kimi no egao mo  
itsumo minareta yuugure ga sakura namiki wo somete yuku  
bokutachi wa sorezore no omoide wo  
mune ni daite aruki hajimeru  
_

_**The road we got used to walking down,  
and the scenery we saw from our classroom  
With a smile upon your face and tears in your eyes you said,  
"I'll remember them forever"  
We got used to always seeing, the setting sun coloring the rows of cherry blossom trees**_

/4 hours before graduation/

Ino, Naruto and Sasuke lie on the hill over looking the school.

"Well," Ino said sighing, "four hours and we'll be adults."

"Four hours and we'll be on our own." Sasuke said looking at the sky.

"Yeah, and I'll be on my way to San Francisco." Naruto said, turning to his side.

Ino and Sasuke looked at him.

"Aww Naruto, don't be like that."

Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto to his chest, "Look dobe, I told you, if you want me to, I can buy a ticket and come with you."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, "I know teme, but I need to do this myself, plus, aren't you going to college after you graduate, I don't want you to miss orientation."

"Alright, I trust you." he kissed Naruto.

"I'm coming back, don't worry."

"You better."

_itsuka mita yume no basho e tadori tsuku made  
akiramenaide  
mada na mo nai hana dakeredo  
kesshite makezu ni tsuyoku sakitai_

_**And as we begin to walk towards the future,  
we'll hold each and every one of these memories in our hearts  
Until you reach the place of the dreams you've envisioned  
Don't ever give up  
You are flowers that have yet to be named,  
but I want you to grow stronger and never give up no matter what**_

"**Today we look back on the times we've had. The good, bad, and those in between. This is the day we grow up; no turning back now as we grow stronger and wiser."**

_itsu no hi ka aruite kita michi wo  
furikaeru toki ga kuru made_

_**Someday, when the time comes  
to look back down the path you've walked**_

"**We have been through a lot together, but we'll always remember on thing, no matter what, we're still family."**

_no ni saita hana no you ni  
kesshite makezu ni tsuyoku sakitai_

_**I want you to have grown stronger and have not given up,  
like the flowers that bloom in the field**_

"**As days pass by, we'll all remember the days that were and the memories that we created. As this celebration draws to a close, I leave you with these last words: a dream is not something you see. A dream is something you make a reality. It is something you follow through with, with extreme determination. I'm looking forward to all you're futures. Congratulations on you're graduation.(1)"**

_bokutachi wa itsu no hi ni ka  
mata kono basho de deau sono hi made  
no ni saita hana no you ni_

_kesshite makezu ni tsuyoku sakitai_

_**One of these days,  
we'll meet here again, so until that day...  
I want you to grow strong and never give up,  
like the flowers that bloom in the field**_

_**I want you to grow strong and never give up**_**  
**

"Good luck Naruto! Don't forget about us! You hear me?" Ino yelled waving.

"Come back to me dobe, I'll be waiting!" Sasuke said, raising his voice.

Naruto turned around and waved, "Yeah! See you soon!"

_kesshite makezu ni tsuyoku sakitai_

_**I want you to grow strong and never give up**_**  
**

'**Come back to me Naruto...to us...I love you...'**

_sakitai..._

_**I want you to flourish...**_

* * *

(1) **A dream is not something you see. A dream is something you make a reality. It is something you follow through with, with extreme determination. I'm looking forward to all you're futures. Congratulations on you're graduation. **This is what Gackt said in the video...apparently, from what I gathered, this is what he said at a graduation of a high school...which is totally awesome...

Hope it's not too confusing...

Well, the ending didn't turn out like I expected it to, a bit different. I hope you guys like it...seriously...

Also, I have like, all these stories to update, so I'm working on that as of now.

Please review!

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
